Data from the real world is modeled in many ways to facilitate design and development of information systems. Among the different modalities employed by developers, entity-relationship diagrams (ERD) are popularly used for describing data and assumptions in the systems and are useful in designing associated databases. Entities are physical objects such as people, places, things or entities can also include concepts. Each entity refers to a single person, place, thing or concept and can be uniquely identified within an entity graph that connects the various entities together. Data or attributes of the entities are collected and modeled in the entity-relationship diagram. Physical objects such as a car, a customer or a concept such as a bank account, address or a transaction can each be uniquely identified. Moreover, modeling a real world system can include identifying various entities in the system and the defined relationships they have with each other. For example, in a banking system a customer entity owns an account entity or a customer (or an employee) entity can execute a transaction entity. Therefore, relationships provide the requisite structure to collect information associated with different entities. An entity-relationship diagram or an entity graph describes or illustrates the logical structure within the entities of a system by including entities at its nodes and relationships as interconnecting edges between the entities. A processing system can identify entities from received data requests and return the appropriate attributes related to the identified entities or it can walk along the edges (relationships) and return attributes of other related entities in order to accurately respond to the data requests.